


road rage

by magdalenafemme



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, lesbian poetry - Fandom
Genre: Driving, F/F, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, lesbian poetry, trigger warning suicide, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenafemme/pseuds/magdalenafemme
Summary: "i'm an oil tank/ trying not to explode/ and i'm choking down gasoline"





	road rage

most days i am the slow curl of smoke

on the black tar road

the slight smell of burnt rubber

that you can't get out of your nose

a residual heat

left behind in her wake

but there are nights

where her hands grip the steering wheel

strong and sure

and just a little bit tighter

than she would ever hold me

and her eyes glare at the stoplights

as if to spit at them

"how dare you limit me"

as if without them

she would be endless

and maybe she would

maybe she would hit the gas

and leave a part of her in the dust

maybe

she would take me with her

and when she looks like that

the stubborn set of her jaw

the restlessness in her shoulders

the way i am on her mind

just a little bit

i can't say i wouldn't leave part of me

behind as well

i look at her

and i can do nothing but burn

than let fire consume me

i am an oil tank

trying not to explode

and i'm choking down gasoline

it stalls in my throat

threatens to come up

with the words

that have been simmering in my stomach

since it took her three tries to get her license

it adds to the blaze

but i won't say it

i will not be another stop sign

i will not be the only red light

that stands between her

and the open road

i know how it feels

to wait at the railroad tracks

to watch as something you can't stop

barrels past you

for some sick part of you

to want to take the car out of park

and let it run you over

if only to slow it down a little

so instead i stick my hand out the window

as if the cool night air

could extinguish me

i try to imagine

what it would be like

to just be

a girl in a car with another girl

i try to be grateful

that i am in the car at all

i try

to enjoy the whiplash

while it lasts

_\- road rage_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss my poems, follow my poetry tumblr at https://magdalenafemme.tumblr.com/


End file.
